


I Want To Kiss You Sometime

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heartache, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Three times Mick and Keith kiss. Edith Grove, Redlands, Nellcôte.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	I Want To Kiss You Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> something new and short from me. Got this idea yesterday while joking around with a Tumblr friend. Inspired by true events like the cuddling in winter at Edith Grove, and getting high together at Redlands. Everything else is just pure imagination.  
> Enjoy reading! 
> 
> The work title is a line from Miss You.

The first time they kissed was when living at Edith Grove with Brian. Sharing a room, closely huddling up together in one of their beds with both of their blankets against the icy cold in winter. It was Mick who initiated it after scooting closer and closer until Keith could feel his warm breath on his face, making him shiver, not from cold but with nerves. A short, soft, almost timid kiss. All curious. Startling Keith, leaving Mick aching for more once Keith pulled back. 

"Mick, look...I love you, mate, just...not like that…I fancy birds, you know that…", Keith got out after a moment of silence in which they simply regarded each other in the dim light of Keith's bedside lamp. 

"Me too", Mick was quick to assure, because what else could he say, it was the truth. "I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to try", he added in a quiet voice, feeling the need to explain himself as he averted his gaze from Keith's because he couldn't stand looking at him. And as Keith only hummed in reply, telling him goodnight before switching the lights off, Mick swore to himself to never let him know that he had actually enjoyed kissing him. That he wished he could do it again, wrap his arms around Keith, to hold him close, never let him go. 

The second time they shared a kiss was a couple years later. Both of them living in their own homes by then, but always ending up hanging out at Keith's country house in Sussex, trying out various drugs, getting high. They were lying outside on the grass on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling about their shapes as the world felt like it was slightly spinning. Keith was the one to kiss Mick this time, surprising both of them when he propped up on his elbow and leaned over to press his lips against Mick's. It was a sloppy, a careless kiss. And over as sudden as it had begun. 

"Sorry man...I don't know...that shit's good...it's some bloody good stuff", Keith chuckled. For a second, in his deluded mind, Mick hoped that he was referring to kissing him. Until he realised that Keith was talking about the drugs. Of course. 

"It's okay, mate...it's some bloody great shit", Mick affirmed with a little nod as Keith dropped down on his back again and they kept silently staring up into the cloudy sky. His words, in contrast to Keith's, hadn't just been a reference to the drugs.

The third time was the night before Mick was supposed to get married. There were a million other things he should be doing and thinking about, but he was entirely restless and his mind kept wandering back to Keith time and again. Until Mick found himself at Keith's villa, a little tipsy. He encountered Keith by himself in one of the upstairs rooms at the piano, playing a lovely little melody. It sounded beautifully sad. 

"What are you doing here?", Keith wanted to know as Mick sat down next to him on the music stool. 

Mick didn't reply, instead, he started playing with Keith, both of them one handed, completely in sync as they always were with their music. Eventually, they both stopped, the tunes fading out, leaving them in silence. When Mick turned to face Keith, he found him looking at him. His hair was completely messed up and greasy and he obviously hadn't shaved in a few days. Still, Mick was drawn to him, as he always had been, as by some invisible force like two oppositely poled magnets. 

This time, it wasn't quick, it wasn't sloppy. When Mick leaned in to capture Keith's lips with his own, he rested one of his hands against his cheek, burying the other in his hair. It was gentle, yet desperate, as he was yearning for more, Keith tasting like cigarettes and Jack Daniels. For a moment, Keith kissed him back, apparently too caught off guard to do anything else, before he slightly turned away, leaving Mick with his face nestled against his own, his lips gracing one cheek, his hand cradling against the other. 

"I just...needed to do this", Mick whispered, finally giving him his reply. 

"You're getting married tomorrow, Mick", Keith pointed out as if it wasn't obvious. 

"I know", he just said, almost indifferent. 

"Then what are you doing?", Keith questioned, frowning as he kept expecting his answer. Only now he eventually leaned back, Mick's hand slipping away from its touch upon Keith's stubbled face. 

"I love you", he admitted in a low voice, fixing his eyes on the keyboard in front of them. 

"I know", Keith echoed, just as quietly, these words leaving an insatiable aching in Mick's chest.


End file.
